


Save Me from the Scorpian's Sting

by Silentfangirl



Series: Poems [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is not a easy task for some. Friendship is fine but love is so much more. Its as if a scorpion has stung you and your heart is still numb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me from the Scorpian's Sting

Love  
It binds people together-  
Be they similar or different.

Race, sex, background—  
It can lead the heart with a steadfast grip,  
Or, it can have no sway.

It can warm the heart  
A sun that glows beyond dawn and dusk.

But, when it crosses my path,  
I feel a stab of fear.  
A sting from a scorpion tail.  
This thing we call “love.”

Humans accept and welcome it,  
Yet it escapes my grasp.

“I love you.”

You say those words with such ease,  
With such confidence.  
As if you are reciting a gentle truth.

Why can’t I?

Those three words—  
Resting on my lips  
Ceasing to go forward.

But, why?

You have seen the world,  
The beauty and the burden of it,  
Giving you a strength I could never conceive.  
The darkness that rests in the heart of man can  
consume all whole  
Yet the light within you shall never die.

The strength of your mind is forever growing  
The knowledge, the experience, the way of your  
thought.

Respect for all,  
You will never force anyone’s hand  
You will never push anyone towards an  
undesired want,  
Unless it is a need which your help will cause its  
desist.  
I could search this Earth a hundred times over,  
And I will never find another such as you.

Fear may plague my body and mind.  
But once my soul knows its freedom from the  
scorpion sting,  
I can soar the sky with you  
And say without nary a doubt in my heart  
That I love you.


End file.
